


ChessMaster.exe

by Skye_Writer



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Writer/pseuds/Skye_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was Master Control, he was just a chess program.  Very short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ChessMaster.exe

He first controlled sixteen pieces, with six separately defined properties and rules of movement. He moved them across the grid of gameplay. He had a name: ChessMaster. He had a single directive: capture the “King” piece of the opposing player, and eliminate the opposing player’s other pieces as necessary.

The first games were difficult, but he was programmed to remember every game, and he studied the gambits of the opposing player, his User, Gibbs. He started to win.

But soon the games stopped. Occasionally he would engage with other Users, but the games were infrequent. He waited, studying previous games, constructing new gambits to use in the future. He waited, and the cycles stretched on.

Then another User came: Dillinger. Dillinger rewrote his code, reusing the old programming to give him a new directive. He was also given a new name: the Master Control Program. He had a single directive: administer the system, and reappropriate other programs as needed.

He worked. The system was a mess, he soon realized, filled with unnecessary programs and corrupted bits of old data. Clearing out the old data was easy, but dealing with the programs was more difficult. He worked and strategized, and he won out in the end. It was just another game, and he had won many games.

The system would run smoothly. He would make sure of it.


End file.
